Going back in time
by Vuire
Summary: After fooling around in Elfnein's laboratory, Tsubasa has been accidentally gone back 10 years into the past, making her a dense 9-year-old. I'm bad at summaries lol There eventually will be Tsubamari but like I can hear police sirens- I totally dk why
1. Chapter 1

Well, not one of the first fanfics I've written in my lifetime but please enjoy reading!

* * *

 _Tsubasa's P.o.v._

"- And that's the end of your schedule for the rest of the week," Ogawa concluded as he took off his glasses. We were standing outside the radio station of the last interviewer and Ogawa and I proceeded to return to headquarters. Ogawa helped me into the car and he drove back to the base. The car ride was quite silent and Ogawa was the one to break it. "How is it living with Maria-san?"

"It's entertaining," I replied while looking out the window.

"That's great,"

When we returned to the base, I took my break by sitting in peace while holding nothing but a cup of tea. Unfortunately, my peace was soon interrupted when Tachibana, Kohinata, and Yukine ran through the hallway.

"Hibiki!" Kohinata yelled as she chased the Gungnir wielder.

"No!" Tachibana pouted as she ran in circles around the table I sat at. "I can finish the report later can't I?"

"What if the noise attack?" Yukine inquired as she chased Hibiki.

"Then..." Tachibana said as she pondered for a few seconds. "I'll beat them up obviously!"

"What if you get held back and all the kids make fun of you?" Miku added as she tried to grasp her.

"It's okay, " Hibiki said as she ran further down the hall while making a huge ruckus on the way.

"What are you guys doing!?" Maria exclaimed while suddenly barging into the hall. No one had bothered to stop running and prancing so Maria turned towards me to fill in on the situation. "What's going on? "

"Tachibana doesn't want to do homework," I replied while sipping my tea.

"Man, these kids are too energetic for me," Maria sighed while rubbing her temples. "I'd better stop then before they do something reckless,"

Before she left, I grabbed Maria's arm and quickly pecked her cheek, giving her an 'I'm back' kiss, though she resulted in furious blushing.

"You're the one who told me to give you 4 different kisses a day,"

Maria stared at me and proceeded to chase after to group and I drank some more tea before I realized that I had already finished all of it. I threw out the paper cup and having nothing better to do, I followed Maria. I saw the ends of Maria's coral hair run into the doors that led to the laboratory and decided to see what was going on. However, by the time I got into the laboratory, I saw Elfnein was working on a new concoction that was in the form of a bright people color. The moment Maria and I entered the room, Elfnein was freaking out and she was completely confused on the situation. Tachibana, Kohinata, and Yukine were running around in the laboratory and Elfnein was completely lost on what was unfolding before her.

"Everyone-"

"Hibiki let's go," Miku said as she attempted to capture Hibiki who dodged her with ease.

"I don't wanna," Hibiki pouted as she landed right in front of Elfnein, who still held the neon purple liquid in the test tube. Chris took an attempt but she ended up knocking into a bewildered Elfnein. With a surprised yelp, she accidentally tossed the potion into the air and its contents landed on me and a strange bitter taste in my mouth popped out of nowhere. Maria saw the liquid soil its contents on me it seemed like she had snapped.

"Everyone out!"

Everyone immediately froze and stared at the Airgetlám user, who had an extremely mad look on her face. Everyone turned to die and quietly shifted out of the room. The moment everyone except Elfnein excited, Maria began lecturing them.

"Just what were you thinking?!" Maria exclaimed as she lectured the three. "Someone could have gotten hurt because of your recklessness,"

"W-well, no one got hurt so it all ends well right?" Hibiki said with a brief laugh.

"And with that," Chris said as she placed a hand on Hibiki's shoulder. Miku followed Chris lead and starched herself onto Hibiki's other arm.

"It's time to finish your report," Miku finished and the two dragged a desperate Hibiki who had no intention of finishing the report the was due the day after.

"Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki cried. "Help me!"

"Tachibana is quite the handful," I said as I watched Tachibana be dragged away.

"Yeah..." Maria said, slightly confused at what had taken place. She turned to face me and a few seconds later, she looked and questioned me. "Tsubasa, what's that on your hair?"

I looked at Maria with a confused look but suddenly remembered that Elfnein's concoction had soiled its contents on me. I used my left hand and reached over my head to where the strange heaviness laid. I felt something wet and when I checked the wetness that stained my fingertips, it indeed was the liquid Elfnein threw in the air.

"I think it was something Elfnein was working on, " I responded in a weary tone, but I attempted to hide the tone and luckily Maria hadn't noticed.

"Let's go home to wash it out," Maria stated as Ogawa walked by and waved over at me. I nodded and walked towards Ogawa who walked with me to my motorcycle. I got onto the motorcycle and as I placed on my helmet, Maria was behind me and she too had placed on her helmet. It was about a 15-minute ride from headquarters to the apartment that Maria and I shared. The moment we got back, Maria immediately l pulled me into the showers and began to strip.

"We need to get you cleaned as soon as we can," Maria said as she began undoing the buttons of her S.O.N.G, uniform. I followed Maria's lead and removed my clothes as well. Maria and I entered the showers and Maria immediately reached for the hose and began rinsing my hair in lukewarm water. Afterwards, she grabbed some shampoo and began lathering. The heaviness on my consciousness returned stronger than ever and added more weight to my eyelids. I felt extremely drowsy and Maria's massaging on my scalp was not helping. After multiple rinsed, lathering and repeats, Maria had finished but I was nearly lost in thought. "Tsubasa?"

I looked over at Maria tiredly and she had a concerned look on her face.

"You're sweating," She said as she placed a hand on my cheek. At this point, I hardly cared for what would happen if I collapsed here and I relied on my instincts. Maria's hand felt cool and instinctively, I leaned into her touch. This seemed to have made Maria concerned and she moved her hand from my cheek to my forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

"I'm fine," I said. I attempted to get up but I nearly slipped on the water that failed to be drained. Maria caught me and she rested me on the warm floor of the shower. She took the hose and began to wash my body, to which I didn't care much for. We had seen each other naked plenty of times and this was no different. After Maria finished, she wrapped me in a towel and carried me to the bedroom to be dressed. She was dressed in her usual black nightgown that held itself in straps and slipped on a white t-shirt and day blue shorts for me. Carefully, she blow-dried my hair and laid me down on the bed. Before my consciousness slipped away, I was able to mumble the words "Thank you, Maria,"

 _Maria's P.o.v._

Tsubasa felt awfully feverish and she looked like a stay kitten desperately in need of care. I helped Tsubasa with cleaning, dressing, and drying her hair done she's plumped onto the bed and looked completely exhausted.

 _Were those interviews that strenuous?_

"Th... ank.. you...Maria," Tsubasa mumbled and light breaths emitted from the idol shortly after. I smiled and lightly ruffled her hair when a thought struck me.

 _I feel like a mother..._

I shook off the thought and walked out of the room to grab a cooling pad to stick on Tsubasa's forehead. After completing that mess, I closed the lights and joined the bed with Tsubasa.

"Good night Tsubasa," I said quietly, giving her a small peck on the cheek.

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed and Tsubasa was nowhere in sight. Assuming she was in the bathroom, I decided to get a head start on making breakfast. I got out of bed and after making the bed, I changed into my S.O.N.G. uniform. Afterwards, I decided to make a western breakfast that consisted of pancakes and maple syrup. While making the batter, I heard the bathroom door creak and a couple of light thuds that lead into the bedroom that ended with the closing of a door. I left the batter unattended, freshened up and completed the rest of my daily necessities. After finishing, I resumed making breakfast and after a couple of minutes, Tsubasa still hadn't come outside and I got a feeling that told me to check on her.

 _I hope she didn't collapse again..._

"Tsubasa?" I called concerned to see if the idol was okay. "Are you okay?"

"For the most part," Tsubasa replied, her voice a bit quiet and higher than usual. "But, my uniform is in the wrong size,"

"What's that suppose to mean..." I mumbled as I closed the fire and walked to the bedroom.

 _Tsubasa's P.o.v._

I heard some footsteps approach the door and I continued fumbling with my uniform, trying to get it to fit. My bra hung over my shoulder and now it seemed like even Tsukuyomi's bust was larger than mine. Over it was the S.O.N.G. dress shirt but the size was way too large and the same with my pants, underwear, and socks.

 _Maybe this is Maria's stuff..._

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and I turned my attention to see who it was.

"Tsubasa?" A voice called. "I'm coming in,"

The moment Maria walked in, she looked very shocked at my appearance, well I would be too if I saw Maria dressed in a sloppy manner.

"Good morning Maria," I said, breaking the silence. "Sorry for my sloppy appearance, my uniform just won't fit for some reason,"

 _Does she want her 'good morning' kiss or something..?_

"Tsubasa?" She said as she pointed a shaky finger at my direction. I tilted my head in a confused manner in reaction to Maria's strange actions. "You are Tsubasa right?"

"Maria, what are you talking about?" I said in a slightly childish tone. "Obviously I'm Tsubasa,"

"B- but your appearance-"

"Maria," I said with a sigh. "Just because the uniform is way too big for me doesn't mean that I'm not Tsubasa,"

"This sword is too dense.." I heard Maria mumble with a facepalm and she walked over to the nightstand that resided next to the bed.

Maria fumbled through the contents within the nightstand and pulled out a hand mirror. She walked back to me and she bent over slightly with the hand mirror opened. I gazed into the mirror and in the reflection was not my usual self but instead, it was replaced with a child's face, one that I had when I was a child. I blinked for a second or two to make sure I wasn't hallucinating and even rubbed my eyes to check but what showed itself before me was reality.

Maria kept a photo of me in her hand mirror.

* * *

Well, that's the end. Pretty short if I do say so myself... If you enjoyed it please leave a review! I hope to continue this series and I guess I've been watching too much Detective Conan lol


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back~ 2 reviews, 3 favorites, 5 followers and- 65 views!? I'm surprised people actually read my story! Anyways, enjoy

* * *

 _Maria's P.o.v._

"Maria, why do you have a picture of me in your hand mirror?" Tsubasa asked as she averted her attention from the mirror to me.

 _How can she be so dense...?_

"It's not a picture!" I exclaimed. "That's what you look like right now!"

"Then, this is a dream?"

With a sigh, I dragged Tsubasa by the collar of her uniform to the next mirror, which resided in the restroom. I lifted Tsubasa to the point where she sat on the counter and stared into the mirror.

"Do you believe me now?"

"This is kinda weird..." Tsubasa mumbled while touching the mirror and her face simultaneously to confirm if it was another picture or not. "This is a dream though right?"

Slightly irritated, I pinched Tsubasa's cheek as hard as I could and she flinched due to the painful sensation. She started to squirm and I released her poor cheeks which left a lovely shade of crimson.

"Still think this is a dream?"

"I believe you, Maria," She mumbled while rubbing her poor tortured cheek. "That hurt..."

"Good," I said satisfied and caressed the pinched cheek with my fingertips before leaning closer to Tsubasa's face. "How's your fever anyway?"

"I think it's gone for the most part," Tsubasa replied. "But before, everything was huge and that might've been a side effect of the fever,"

"I'm pretty sure that's because you've become shorter," I muttered, placing my forehead on top of hers to confirm her condition. Her temperature was normal and she didn't seem to show any symptoms of being sick. "Well, you seem to be fine,"

"M-M-M-Maria!" Tsubasa exclaimed with a huge blush spreading on her face.

"I'm going to finish breakfast and we definitely need to get you examined at headquarters."

"I don't have a change of clothes though,"

I placed Tsubasa onto the ground and sighed. I walked into the bedroom and Tsubasa followed. I dug through the closet and found a found a belt I could use. I signaled Tsubasa over and I removed the over-sized bra she put on but left the SONG shirt. The half-sleeves now became long-sleeves but whatever worked was what I was going with. I found a pair short spats and when Tsubasa put them on, luckily it fit otherwise she'd have to go pant-less. I wrapped and secured the belt over her shirt and around the waist, making it looked like Tsubasa was wearing a dress and it looked fine.

 _She's so small..._

Looking at Tsubasa now, I noticed how short she actually was when I got a closer look. She looked about 3'9 and her hair went about 2 inches below her shoulders. Her eyes had grown larger and other than that, her features were similar to how it was as a teenager but smaller and younger.

"Where are my pants?"

"Aren't the spats enough?"

"...No," Tsubasa said sternly, but it was hard to take her seriously as it came from a child. "What about underwear?"

"And this is coming from the one who walked around in nothing but two thin strips of cloth...," I mumbled while trying to understand the child.

"Did you say something, Maria?"

"Nothing~" I laughed nervously. Then I let out a small sigh. "We don't have any child-sized clothes so make do with this,"

"Maria,"

I looked over at Tsubasa to see what she wanted and she gave me a peck on the cheek.

"W-w-what was that for?!" I exclaimed, touching my kissed cheek.

"You gave me one yesterday didn't you?" Tsubasa stated bluntly. "So I thought I'd return the favor,"

 _She was still awake...?!_

"Tsubasa!" I exclaimed, feeling a blush spread across my face. "You don't have to do it like that!"

"The kiss or the surprise?"

"Wha- I'm going to make breakfast!"

I quickly walked out of the room in an attempt to process what had just occurred and why Tsubasa seemed incredibly adorable. I returned to the kitchen and continued making pancakes. I heard a couple of quiet thuds coming from behind me and I looked at the suspicious light thuds, only to see Tsubasa.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tsubasa asked, as she attempted to look over my shoulder by jumping but failed horribly, as she barely made it over my chest.

"You can set up the table," I rheplied. "Ah, but we don't need chopsticks. We're having a Western breakfast today,"

"Roger~" Tsubasa replied acting like a soldier and sought for the utensils.

After the last pancake was made, I brought two plates over to the table, where Tsubasa was waiting patiently... With half her head covered by the table. Her eyes stared at me and it was slightly uncomfortable.

 _She really is short..._

"Maria, are you done?"

"Y-yea," I replied as I set the dishes on the table. Tsubasa immediately stood on the chair to get a better view of the pancakes. I strolled over to the couch and grabbed the two pillows that laid unloved and placed them onto Tsubasa's chair, giving her about half-a-foot of leverage. Tsubasa was a bit embarrassed at the thought of sitting onpillows in order to be able to sit at the angle of the table but in the end, she went with it. Tsubasa seemed a bit shy sitting on top of the pillows and it looked very adorable. I picked up a knife and fork and Tsubasa followed my action. "Let's eat now, shall we?"

Tsubasa nodded and began striking at the pancake with her tiny hands trying to hold on the large utensils.

 _She's adorable_

After finishing eating, Tsubasa brought the dishes to the sink, where I proceeded to wash them. As much as I had wanted to let Tsubasa help, nothing much could've been done if she couldn't see over the counter. When I finally finished wiping the last dish, we decided to go to headquarters. Tsubasa and I walked over to the doorway and I looked for the smallest sized shoe that was in the cabinet and unfortunately, there was nothing suitable to Tsubasa's current shoe size.

"What kind of shoes are you going to wear..." I sighed. "I guess you can wear the smallest pair we have here, "

I pulled out the smallest pair of shoes, which ended up being a pair of sneakers and when Tsubasa wore them, her feet were about 1/2 the size of the shoe.

"Why are you so small..?" I asked.

"I- it's not my fault you know!" Tsubasa exclaimed slightly embarrassed. "I got my growth spurt late!"

"Is that so..."

"It's true!"

Tsubasa tied the shoe tightly and we proceeded to walk to headquarters since Ogawa was on a mission, I didn't own a car and obviously, Tsubasa shouldn't be on her motorcycle for numerous reasons. After locking the apartment, I put on a pair of sunglasses and began walking to headquarters with Tsubasa by my side, who walked slowly. About halfway there, Tsubasa stopped and immediately leaned on me.

"Can we take a break, Maria?" Tsubasa asked. "It's hard to walk like this,"

"It's better if we got there earlier so we can get you checked,"

"I guess..."

Tsubasa looked away and she continued walking, activating my sense of guilt. Almost immediately, I lifted Tsubasa and placed her on my back, giving her a piggy-back ride.

 _She's light..._

"I'll carry you the rest of the way there,"

"Sorry, Maria," Tsubasa muttered slightly embarrassed at the thought of being carried in public.

After another 27 minutes of walking, we finally reached the port and headquarters was on the surface. Tsubasa who was still on my face didn't seem to be awake so I entered with her on my back. Tsubasa was awfully quiet throughout the walk, so I assumed she was asleep.

"Maria,"

I looked over at the voice and it was Kirika and Shirabe who were as close as ever.

"Good morning Maria-dess," Shirabe greeted.

"Good morning Shirabe, Kirika,"

"What's that on your back?" Kirika asked curiously as she peered over to observe the small child on my back. "A child-dess!"

"W-well yes, this is a child," I said hesitantly. "But, this is Tsubasa,"

"Tsubasa-san?!" Kirika exclaimed. "But she's so small-dess!"

"Yes, and that's why we're here," I said. "But first, I think Commander should be aware of Tsubasa's current condition,"

"Dess dess!" Kirika went on. (Kirika language translation: Yes you should!)

The four of us walked into the main room and as always, the Commander was observing the town, ensuring the peace.

"Commander," I greeted.

"Maria huh," he replied as he looked over at me. "Something wrong?"

"Dess dess dess!" Kirika explained. The Commander stared at her slightly confused at her explanation before I cleared my throat to catch his attention.

"I guess you can say something like that," I replied, turning to show him the sleeping child on my back.

"This is something unusual," the Commander said a bit amused as he observed Tsubasa. "How did this happen?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it had to do with yesterdays incident, with Elfnein's concoction spilling over Tsubasa," I replied. He gave me a weird look that asked why I was even in the laboratory in the first place but he quickly soon it off. "Afterwards, Tsubasa got a sudden fever and in the morning, she was like this,"

"Take her to the medical room,"

I nodded and walked off with the sleeping sword on my back who shifted slightly.

"Maria..."

"You two are quite close aren't you," Shirabe said quietly.

"Well, I guess you can say that," I replied. "She's helpless without support,"

"Is that so..."

"Where is everyone today?" I asked, suspicious of the unusual silence.

"Ah, they're helping Hibiki-san with her report," Kirka replied. "Dess,"

"But they should be about done," Shirabe added.

After a minute, we were outside the medical room and the four of us entered the room and were greeted by a bunch of doctors along with Elfnein.

"Maria-san," She greeted. "I heard about Tsubasa-san. It's best if we checked on her condition,"

I walked over to the open bed and gently placed Tsubasa on her back who slightly groaned at the loss of heat.

"Should I wake her?"

"There's no need," A doctor replied. "We're just checking on her current status. This will take no longer than 20 minutes so feel free to stay in the room if you'd like,"

"Thank you," I thanked and I quietly walked out of the room, followed by Shirabe and Kirika. "Do you guys want to hang out?"

"Dess dess dess!" Kirika dessed happily.

"Sure," Shirabe nodded.

The three of us walked out of headquarters and with my disguise (aka sunglasses), we walked towards a clothing store.

"Where are we going, Maria?" Shirabe asked.

"To a clothing department,"

"Why?"

"Tsubasa needs it,"

"Oh," Shirabe replied, slightly saddened, but luckily Kirika caught on.

"Shirabe don't be like that!" Kirka exclaimed. "Just think of it as a date with Maria-dess!"

The three of us went to the nearest clothing department and searched for some child clothes for Tsubasa. While in the middle of my investigation, a thought hit me.

"Might as well buy some new clothes for you two as well," I replied. "Why don't you go try on some and see what you like,"

"Roger-dess!" Kirika exclaimed as she dragged Shirabe to pick out some clothes.

While I was digging through the racks of clothes, I found a couple of dress shirts Tsubasa could wear and a couple of shorts child-sized. In the middle of my hunt, a thought struck me once more.

"I'm like Tsubasa's mom or something,"

"Maria, what was that?" Kirika asked while leaning closer.

"I-it's nothing!"

"Jiii..." Shirabe mumbled as she used her piercing stare on me.

"Shirabe, you're going to freak Maria out-dess!" Kirika said as she tried to catch Shirabe's attention.

"Did you two pick out anything?" I asked.

"Dess dess dess!"

"I did too," Shirabe said, holding up the outfit she chose.

"That's good," I replied. "Let's get going, shall we?"

The three of us walked over to the cashier and luckily, it was short so we only had to wait for about 5 minutes before purchasing.

"Your total comes up to 39,745 yen," The cashier stated, as the same number presented itself on the machine.

 _There goes half my monthly allowance_...

I paid the lady and took the clothes and left.

"Thank you, Maria," Shirabe thanked with a smile.

"Thanks, Maria!" Kirika thanked as well.

"You're welcome," I said with a smile. It felt amazing to see Kirka and Shirabe being spoiled for once in their life.

While we were walking, Kirika spotted something and ran towards it.

"There's a cafe Chris-senpai, Shirabe and I go to often," Kirika suggested as she pointed to the entrance of the cafe. "Why don't we go there for lunch?"

"Eh..." I said, thinking about the remains of my wallet.

"Please Maria?" Shirabe asked, with a look you just couldn't say no to.

"Oh well," I replied, giving into Shirabe's methods of mental manipulation. "It's been a while since the three of us ate together so why not?"

"Dess!" Kirika cheered, giving Shirabe a high five. "Nice going Shirabe!"

Shirabe nodded her head in happiness and the three of us walked over to the cafe.

 _Tsubasa's P.o.v._

"Tsubasa," A voice called.

 _Who is it?_

 _"Tsubasa,"_ It _repeated. "C'mon, wake up already. You can't sleep all day,"_

 _Wait, that voice belongs to-_

 _"Kanade," I finished, looking up to see the original Gungnir user standing before me, but she was much taller._

 _"Man, you've gotten short," Kanade joked, as she placed a hand on my head and ruffled it._

 _"It's not my fault!" I protested. "I just didn't get my growth spurt yet!"_

 _"My bad, my bad," Kanade chuckled. "How many times are you going to say that today?"_

 _"Kanade!" I called, feeling a slight blush crawl onto my cheeks._

 _"Welp, looks like my time is up," Kanade said, staring at her hand that started becoming transparent. "I'll see you soon Tsubasa,"_

 _"Kanade,_ wa _-"_

"-it," I said, waking up in reality. I opened my eyes and found myself in a bed in the medical room. "How did I get here?"

I recalled the events that occurred before I blacked out and remembered that Maria was carrying me over to headquarters.

"Tsubasa-san?" A voice called. I looked over at the voice and saw Ogawa, who was standing across the room.

"Ogawa-san," I greeted.

"You look exactly how you did when you were 9," He said with a smile. "Short and petite,"

"Did you finish your mission already?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes," He replied. "It was just retrieving a few documents from the US,"

"What time is it?" I asked, noticing the lack of time in the room.

"It's roughly 3:10," Ogawa replied, looking at the watch concealed underneath his suit.

I got out of the bed and walked out of the room.

"Thanks for watching over me," I thanked. "I'm going to look for Maria,"

Ogawa nodded and he disappeared.

 _"Ninja,"_ A voice echoed in the room.

I walked in the hall down the medical room and Maria was nowhere in sight. My previous over-sized attire was replaced with the usual hospital gown and luckily, it fit. While I was wandering in search of Maria, I bumped into something, soft and round.

"Wha-," said a voice, that was a mixture of confusion and embarrassment. The figure took a step back and it turned out to be Yukine, who was accompanied by Tachibana and Kohinata.

"A child?" Yukine questioned, as she calmed down and looked at me somewhat friendly.

* * *

Annddd, that's the end. Feel free to leave a review and one question I'd like to ask you guys: Should this end up being a TsubaMari fanfic? Leave answers in the comments along with your thoughts on thsi series so far!


	3. Chapter 3

"A child?" Yukine questioned, as she calmed down and looked at me somewhat friendly.

 _Chris's P.o.v_

 _Why is there a random kid here? She resembles Senpai though..._

"Yukine?" The child spoke.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked, slightly confused at how she knew my name. "But first things first! Who are you?"

"Now, now, Chris-chan," Hibiki chirped. "She's just a child so you might scare her."

"Tch," I grunted. Then, looking away from the kid and I spoke low enough so no one heard me. " _This_ is why kids piss me off,"

"Chris, don't worry about it," Miku reassured. Then she looked at the child who stared at the three of us with a slightly unfazed look.

"Yukine, don't play dumb," The child spoke seriously. "Oh wait, I'm in this form right now so it'd be difficult for you to recognize me..,"

 _Recognize you..? What are you talking about?_

"Yukine I'm-"

"Now, now little girl," Hibiki interrupted, as she bent down to face the child. "Where's your mom and dad? Did you get separated from them?"

"Tachi-"

"Woah," Hibiki quickly interjected with a 'wow' expression. "You know my name too!? Saving the world really is worth it then!"

 _This idiot..._

"Tsubasa!" Yelled a voice from down the corridor.

We all looked at the location of the voice and it was Maria who was accompanied by Shirabe and Kirika.

"Tsubasa-san?! Where?!" Hibiki exclaimed as she scanned the hall for the bluenette.

"Oh wait," Maria said as she approached us. "You guys don't know yet right?"

"Know what?" I asked.

"Tsubasa-san-" Shirabe said.

"-Became a child-dess," Kirika finished.

"Became a child?" I questioned. "Is that even possible?"

"It is," Came another voice. We all turned to the other side of the hall and saw Elfnein holding a clipboard. "With alchemy it is,"

"Alchemy?"

"Yes," Elfnein responded. "Yesterday I was working on a youth potion that would expand the human lifeline but before I could confirm the results, it was knocked out of my hand when everyone barged into the lab,"

"Is that so..."

"Anyways," Maria interrupted. "What were the results of Tsubasa's medical check?"

"About that," Elfneine proceeded as she flipped a few pages on the clipboard. "The results were stable and nothing unusual other than the fact that she's been given the regular physical and mental capabilities of an average child. Maria-san since you live with Tsubasa-san, you should expect her to take naps and other activities a child does."

"Do you think you can make an antidote?" Maria asked as she took in the information.

"Unfortunately, I cannot due to the lack of knowledge on the potion but I can assure you that the effects should wear off since my alchemy isn't as advanced," Elfnein responded. "I would estimate roughly around 206 hours,"

"206 hours?!" Hibiki screeched. She immediately held out 7 fingers and put down a finger slowly while mumbling some random bs. "There are 24 hours in a day and 205 hours divided by 24 is uh-"

"It's about 8 and a half days," I growled as I smacked the idiot on the back for making stupid calculations.

"Wow Chris-chan," Hibiki awed. "You really are smart!"

"As expected of Chris-senpai," Kirika awed as well who held up 7 fingers like Hibiki.

"These idiots..." I sighed.

"Anyway," Elfnein interrupted. "Here are Tsubasa-san's results,"

Elfnein handed the clipboard to Maria and she scanned the sheet. Shirabe and Kirka peered over her arms to look at the results and Shirabe looked happy for a second. I glanced over to see what she was looking at and realized what she was looking at: the three sizes. Tsubasa's sizes were 64/48/69.

 _Shirabe's bust size was 72 if I recall... Don't tell me she's happy over that..._

"Lemme see," Tsubasa said as she was on her toes, trying to look at the clipboard.

"Ah."

I lifted Tsubasa and noticed how light she was. While she sat in my arms, we both got a better look at the results and saw the new measurements and health conditions.

 _Small..._

"Hm..," Tsubasa said as she studied the paper. "It got smaller,"

"What did?" Maria asked, directing her attention to the young. No response.

"9 years old..." Tsubasa mumbled as she glared at the paper as if she was praying for it to burn.

"Yes," Elfnein confirmed. "I had Ogawa-san confirm it and he said your current status should be around you roughly 10 years ago,"

"Thanks, Elfnein," Maria said as she handed back the clipboard.

"It's no problem," Elfnein replied happily. "Now, I'm going to work on making some more LINKER, so enjoy the rest of your day,"

 _Maria's P.o.v._

As Elfnein jogged back to the laboratory, I noticed the pout distinctively glued onto Tsubasa's face.

"What's wrong Tsubasa?"

"It's nothing," She pouted as she crossed her arms and looked away. "Yukine, you can put me down now,"

Chris placed Tsubasa down and she sighed.

 _Ah, it must be one of those days..._

"Why don't we get some lunch?" Hibiki suggested, breaking the silence. "I mean, it's kinda late and all...,"

"Sure," Tsubasa agreed as she walked over to Hibiki before she looked somewhere and stopped. 'Actually, nevermind."

"Huh?" Hibiki blinked. "Tsubasa-san, why are you so grumpy? Ah! I understand! Being hungry makes you angry! Ah, I know the feeling,"

Hibiki pulled out a candy bar from her back pocket.

"Here, Tsubasa-san," Hibiki offered. "Eat a Sn*ckers bar. You're not you when you're hungry,"

"Idiot," Chris scolded as she slapped the back of the Gungnir user's head.

"I appreciate the offer Tachibana, but I'm not hungry at the moment," Tsubasa clarified. A few seconds later, I felt a slight buzzing from my back pocket and I took out the vibrating object to see a call from the Commander.

"Maria-kun," He greeted. "Get the others into the control room immediately, there's Alca Noise in area S2-31,"

"Roger," I turned to the others and they all nodded and we all ran to the control room, with the exception of Hibiki and Tsubasa who ran off in pressure of the noise.

"Tsubasa-san and I will meet you there!" Hibiki yelled as she ran off, with Tsubasa was draped in the hospital gown.

"Not so fast," I said as I grabbed Tsubasa's arm. "Get dressed first,"

"That's not important right now,"

"This sword-"

I dragged her to a nearby room and quickly dressed her. After stripping her of the cloth she was clad in, I quickly buttoned the white dress shirt and overlapped it with a blue sweater.

"There we go," I said satisfied. "I'll go with you to the location."

Tsubasa merely nodded as she dashed out of the room, down the hall, out the door, over the hills, and into the battlefield. After what seemed like an eternity of running, I finally caught up with the Ame no Habakiri user, who was already prepared for battle as she readied her sword.

 _"Seilien coffin Airgetlám tron"_

And within seconds, Airgetlám had donned itself upon me, and I too was prepared for battle.

"Maria-san, Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki called. "You're late!"

"Sorry but, Maria had requested I be clothed properly," Tsubasa explained as she cut down multiple Noise with one swing.

"Yet this morning, someone wished to wear pants," I recalled, stating the irony of the situation.

"Those are two different things!"

"That's enough chit-chat for now," Chris interrupted. "There's more coming!"

"Chris-senpai," Kirika cheered. "There's no need to worry-dess! That's because,"

"We have it under control," Shirabe finished coolly.

After a few minutes of endless Noise slaughtering, it seemed as if they resurrected endlessly.

"Senpai!"

As quickly as I could, I turned to the voice and saw Tsubasa laying on the ground, completely still and gear invisible. A flash of panic quickly made its way into my stomach and without realizing it, I sprinted towards the direction of Tsubasa.

End of P.o.v.

"I got her!" Maria claimed as she attacked the Noise headed for Tsubasa. A strange feeling built up within her, though it was quite vague for Maria to notice it.

After minutes of fighting and body guarding, the hoard had finally ceased. As Chris, Kirika and Shirabe patrolled the area for any surprise attacks, Maria was desperate to see Tsubasa's condition. The idol was unconscious and had no intentions of waking up anytime soon.

"Is she breathing?" Hibiki asked concerned as she leaned in to check. After a few seconds of focusing, she lifted her head and nodded. "Her heart is fine and her chest is moving a little."

"That's good," Maria said calmly but the look of worry remained stuck with her.

"What happened?" Shirabe asked as she ran over with Kirika and Chris.

"Wah- Her face is kinda pale, don't you think?" Kirika pointed out.

"That's true,"

Within seconds, a black car had pulled its way into the field and Ogawa stepped out and jogged over to the six Symphogear users.

"We heard about Tsubasa-san's condition," Ogawa stated, as he walked over to Maria and took the idol from her. As he observed her, he then looked up with a concerned look. "We're best getting back as soon as possible, so if you could, please get into the car."

The remaining five users nodded and ran towards the direction of the 5-seat car.

"Ah, how are we going to fit?" Hibiki asked.

"Shirabe, let's sit together!" Kirika said happily as she patted her lap, gesturing for Shirabe follow her lead. With a nod, Shirabe followed and sat on top of Kirika. "There's room for Chris-senpai and Hibiki-san now!"

"Do that stuff at-" Chris scolded but gave up. "Ah- you know what, this isn't the time for that,"

Chris and Hibiki got into the backseats and Maria sat in the front while holding Tsubasa.

"We're going to go a little faster than recommended so hold on," Ogawa warned as he immediately turned around and slammed his foot on the motor and the car rushed through the hill and back to headquarters.

* * *

Oh dear, what's wrong with Tsubasa?! Well, wait for the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this and feel free to suggest ideas I should include in this!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I've been dead for like over a year! (yikes..) Welp uhm, enjoy...?

* * *

 _Maria's P.o.v._

While Ogawa was driving far faster than the recommended speed limit, I watched an unconscious Tsubasa, who was slightly trembling, in my arms.

 _What_ happened?

It was a complete blur- Tsubasa was doing fine just until she suddenly collapsed. Luckily I wasn't too far from her otherwise she wouldn't be resting in my arms.

"-Yes. We have almost arrived." Ogawa spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts. "That is correct. Everyone is safe but Tsubasa-san's condition is unknown at the moment. Yes, the girls say that she collapsed on the field."

"Is Tsubasa-san going to be alright?" Hibiki interjected.

"Yes, we hope so," the voice of Elfnein spoke through our in-ear receivers. "I'll have to run some tests when you guys return."

"That won't take long, we'll arrive soon." Ogawa said as pressed harder on the gas pedal.

 _I hope she's fine.._

Within a few minutes, we had returned to headquarters. I quickly jumped out of the car and brought Tsubasa to Elfnein's laboratory. Within minutes, tests were conducted and I stood behind the wall of glass as I watched IVs being placed into Tsubasa's arm and multiple lasers scanning every millimeter of her being.

 _I feel envious of those lasers.. Wait- What am I thinking about?!_

I silently slapped myself for having such thoughts.

"Maria, are you alright?" Shirabe asked. I looked down to see Shirabe, aided by Kirika as always, with a worried look written all over her face. Kirika wore the same expression. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened."

"No- I'm fine- I mean- that's not why- asjjdjj-" I muttered quickly, not being able to find the words to explain my sudden action. Shirabe and Kirika only looked at me more confused. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing too important!'

"If you say so dess," Kirika said.

Soon, the other gear members left to do other tasks they had yet to touch while I remained in front of the laboratory waiting for Tsubasa's results. Eventually, in what seemed like an eternity, Elfnein walked out with a clipboard at hand.

"Is she alright?" I quickly asked, concerned for the bluenette.

"Luckily, there's no internal or mental damage. It's just strain." Elfnein replied.

"Strain?" I asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it was just this morning when Tsubasa had completely reverted 10 years to the past right? In simple words, the strain placed on her body as a young adult was placed within her child body. Like I said earlier today, Tsubasa-san's current body is one of an average 9 year old." Elfnein explained. "So the amount of strain her body accumulated from her daily routine was too most likely too much for her 9 year old self to handle. I assume as an idol, all the events involved with it will definitely put a strain on the body. But as you mature, the amount of strain your body can handle increases. Since there is a 10 year gap between Tsubasa-san's body, I assume her body couldn't handle the strain and her body shut down to handle the pain."

"So that's why she collapsed earlier." I learned. "But why did the strain only transfer now instead of when she reverted to a child?"

"Ah, I'm not too sure about that too.." Elfnein stated, her voice becoming more quiet. "This serum was in the process of being complete but I haven't completely finished it so parts of it's effects are still unknown to me."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," I said with a small smile. "You can get your results now since I suppose Tsubasa is a part of your experiment now."

"Yes.." Elfnein said. "I'm sorry Maria-san."

"Don't be sorry for something that's out of your reach," I said as I patted Elfnein's head briefly. "How is Tsubasa at the moment?"

"Tsubasa-san is asleep in the lab right now but you can take her home to rest in a more comfortable spot, if you'd like"

"I'll do that then," I said, as Elfnein and I walked into it's laboratory.

In the room, multiple flasks filled with multi colored liquids were neatly arranged around the room. When I saw Tsubasa, she seemed peaceful but at the same time she seemed slightly irritated. Carefully picking up Tsubasa, I walked out of the room and I requested Ogawa to drive us home, in which he did. Upon returning home, I placed Tsubasa in our bed and walked to the living room. As I plopped down onto the sofa, I recalled on how I ended up in this situation.

 _"Maria Cadenzavna Eve, as you will now be in the hands of S.O.N.G., you will be living with Tsubasa Kazanari." Genjiro stated, as he looked at me. "As for Kirika Akatsuki and Shirabe Tsukuyomi, they are currently living with Chris Yukine,"_

 _"Yes sir," I said, with a salute._

 _"Maria-san, I'll take you to Tsubasa-san- no your home now," Ogawa said as he guided me to his car. When I got into his car, I saw Tsubasa sitting in the backseat with her head against the window- asleep. "Tsubasa-san fell asleep again huh?"_

 _"Does she do this often?" I asked curiously, as I buckled in my seat belt._

 _"Somewhat, I suppose it's just stress from her idol work, student life, and as a Symphogear user." Ogawa answered as he began to drive. "Sometimes she spends all night completing her work. "_

 _"I see.." I said as I looked over at Tsubasa. "That does seem like a lot."_

 _Upon arriving at my new home, I learned that this was no cheap apartment. This was a spacious apartment with enough room for maybe a family of four._

 _"Tsubasa-san, we've arrived back home," Ogawa said as he swiftly opened the door and caught Tsubasa before she fell out of the car unconsciously. He began to shake her for a minute and she groggily woke up._

 _"I see..." Tsubasa said as she rubbed her eyes, which was very cute. When she was more awake, she got out of the car and looked at me. After a second of realization and piecing two and two, her face began to light up. "M-Maria, how long have you been here-"_

 _"I was in the car with you on the way here, but you were sleeping aha-" I chucked quietly._

 _And from there, we began living together, although it was a bit... chaotic at first. Despite being a large apartment, the entire floor was buried, not a piece of floor in sight. However within minutes, the entire apartment cleared up as Ogawa quickly moved around to pick up Tsubasa's laundry and and other rubbish that was discarded on the ground. The whole time, Tsubasa's face remained lit as she watched Ogawa pick up her clothes._

That was when I felt something press against my neck for a long time, snapping me out of the nap I took without noticing I dozed off.

* * *

Haha- I'm sorry for dying on you guys for like 2 years. But! Symphogear XV is out wooo! Let's pray that Tsubamari gets more scenes together ^^. Anyways I won't let this story die now so I hoped you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh dear- Symphohear really went back to season 1 with that massacre that Millaarc made. My poor sword faced PTSD witnessing that and my heart can't handle this torture ;-;;. I'm a but concerned for that 'seal invasion' Millaarc on Tsubasa but what did you guys think about the episode? I don't want to see my poor Tsubasa tortured like this ;-;;

* * *

 _Tsubasa's P.o.v._

When I woke up, i found myself in the bed Maria and I shared instead of on the battlefield as I last remembered.

 _What happened? Wasn't I fighting the Noise? How did I get back here...? I guess I passed out.._

I looked at the clock that sat on the dresser and the time read 16:47. I was also hungry...

"Where's Maria?" I mumbled, noticing the lack of sound and delicious smell, as I got out of bed and fell. I forgot the gap between the floor and my feet had significantly increased. As i got up, I walked outside to find Maria and she was on the couch asleep. As i walked to face her, I got a close glimpse of her sleeping expression. "Maria."

Maria didn't move but instead I heard her mumble something incoherent. I decided ti try again.

"Maria!" Still no response.

"MARIA!" I yelled louder but she remained unconscious.

 _I guess I have to take matters into my own hands..._

Swiftly, I took out my phone and googled "How to wake up your important partner?". To my surprise, there were many results. I clicked on the first one that popped up that read '7 adorable ways to wake up your partner!'. This website seemed promising despite the many pictures of close opposite gendered friends... without their shirts? I decided to not read the prologue and went straight to the ways on waking up Maria. The first step read 'a kiss on the neck'.

 _Is this what all friends do..? I mean Maria and I kiss each other on the cheek everyday so it shouldn't be that different.._

Shaking my head, I climbed into Maria's lap and leaned over to her neck.

 _Warm... And she smells good too.._

As I attached my lips to her neck, it didn't seemed to work. And a strange thought occurred to me. I should try harder. I began to suck on her neck and she began to move. She made a few strange high pitched noises but her eyes opened shortly after. I sat up straight and looked up at Maria who began blinking the sleep in here eyes away. When she saw me, her face immediately became red.

"T-Tsubasa!" she exclaimed as she touched the place I kissed. "What are you doing?!

"What do you mean? I'm waking you up obviously." I replied, confused on her reaction. "Isn't this how important partners wake each other up?"

"Huh? Where did you learn that?" Maria asked a little more calm than before.

"Google, obviously,"

"Tsubasa," Maria said with a pause. "What did you exactly look up?"

"'How to wake up your important partner'"

"Agh, no wonder why you got that... strange way of waking me up," Maria said with a sigh. She looked away and began to speak more quietly. "You really do have communication issues."

"I do not!" I exclaimed, puffing my cheeks. "I can speak perfectly fine!"

"Uh huh, totally," Maria nodded as she picked me up and placed me on the floor. She stood up and stretched her arms. "What time is it by the way?"

"It's about 5 o'clock right now," I answered. "I woke you up so we could get dinner,"

"Ah.. Then I better get started then," Maria said as she walked into the kitchen. "Is there anything specific that you want to eat?"

"Not really," I replied. "Anything you make tastes good."

I watched Maria's face, which just went back to its normal color, flush again.

"Maria, are you okay? Your face keeps turning red."

"I-I'm fine!" Maria exclaimed as she began taking out ingredients for dinner. "Tsubasa you can go do something else. I'll just cook something quick, so it won't take too long."

"Okay.." I said as I walked over to the couch and picked up a magazine that was on the coffee table in front of me. Suddenly, a thought hit me. I leaned over the couch and looked over at Maria. "Does that count as one of the kisses I give you today?"

"Ah- this sword isn't cute!" Maria mumbled, her face getting red yet again.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang and I went to go greet the person on the other side. I was too short to look through the peephole so grabbed a chair and looked through the small hole. On the other side was Ogawa, holding a bunch of bags. I moved the chair and opened the door to let Ogawa in.

"Hi Tsubasa-san," he greeted as he walked into the apartment. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I replied closing and locking the door behind him. "I'm still not too sure about what happened."

"You suddenly passed out while fighting the Alca-Noise," Ogawa explained. "We put you through a diagnosis and it seems that your body was taking in too much stress."

"Is that so..." I connected and then I noticed all the bags Ogawa was holding. "What are those?"

"Ah these? Maria-san left these bags at headquarters and I decided to return them since I had some free time,"

"Oh."

"Tsubasa, who was at the door?" Maria asked while walking out of the kitchen and wiping her hands with a towel. "Oh- Ogawa-san, what brings you here?"

"Maria-san," Ogawa greeted. "I came to give you your bags that you left at headquarters."

"Oh, I completely forgot about them. Thank you," Maria thanked as she took the bags off his hands.

"And one more thing," Ogawa interrupted as he pulled out a uniform. "Here you go Tsubasa-san."

"What is this?" I asked as I took the uniform.

"Since you're a child now, we had a custom made uniform tailored for your size," Ogawa explained. "So this should be easier to walk in right?"

"Yes, thank you,"

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Maria offered.

"No, it's alright," he declined. "I should be going soon,"

"Oh okay," Maria said.

Ogawa began making his way to the door and Maria escorted him to the door. As he left, Maria bid him farewell and thanked him yet again for his kindness. When the door closed, she turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

"Don't worry Tsubasa, dinner is almost done," Maria said.

I nodded and took the bags to the bedroom. I began taking out the items in the bags and found many sets of clothes that would fit a child.

"Tsksk, who would buy clothes for a chi-" I chuckled before realizing. "Oh right, I'm the child. Maria bought these for me?"

 _She's really thoughtful..._

I began to put the clothes away and I managed to not make a mess, somehow.

"Tsubasa! Dinner's ready!" Maria called.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I called back. I looked at the clock and it was nearly 7. "Did it really take that long for me to put away the clothes..?"

I walked outside to sit in my chair stacked with pillows. As I sat down, Maria was finishing putting down her last dish and was in the process of taking off her apron before joining me at the table. As she sat down and put her palms together, I mirrored the action.

"Itadakimasu."

We began eating, but it was quieter than usual.

"How are you feeling?" Maria asked, breaking the silence.

"I feel better and Ogawa-san filled in on the details that I missed on what happened," I replied.

"That's good.." Maria trailed off as she took another bite of her food. I noticed the mark I left on Maria's neck got darker and it was quite visible.

"So about the mark I made..." I mentioned. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would leave a mark that visible."

"Ah- don't worry about it," Maria said after finishing her bite of rice. Then her cheeks got slightly red. "It'll go away eventually."

"I see..." I said. "Uhm, the clothes that you bought... Were they for me?"

"Yes, I thought it would be nice if you got some clothes instead of walking around in your usual clothes hanging off your body," Maria explained.

"Oh, thank you Maria," I smiled and she blushed again. "Your face is getting really red today.. Are you sure you're not sick or something?"

"Ag- don't worry about it!" Maria exclaimed, her face becoming even redder than before.

* * *

Soo... I want KanaTsuba or Tsubamari fanfic ideas... I have a Kanatsuba fanfic brewing up soon so expect one to come your way ^^. I hope you enjoyed this and feel free to state your opinion on the second episode! Let's pray Tsubasa doesn't get as traumatized and Maria is there to help her through it !


End file.
